


May 17th

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Date and Time [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Rise Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Before and after the events of that day.. May 17th 2019.





	1. Before - 🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I M P A C T D E M O N

The seventeenth of May,  
A Friday.

Today's the day Demon avenges Bunny.  
And takes the corpse bride as a pet..

 

'Want.. take.. have..' the hive begins to whisper.

 

She makes her way in, slipping through the darkness and taking care to make sure she's not seen.

 

'Avenge her, it's the least you can do..' 

 

She prepares her concealed supplies - a blade, and something to amplify her mist.

 

'She tried to help you understand the mortal realm, didn't she..'

 

'Then Su killed her.. with a blade to the throat.. ' the hive recalled.

 

"She deserves this.." the demon murmurs back.

She prepares her acidic mist.

'For killing your Bunny..' It whispers.

"..She will die." She replies.


	2. Before - 🍎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R I S E D E M O N

Today is the day.  
Friday the Seventeenth of May.

She'll be rid of the incessant slayer.

It's one thing to be a demon slayer..

But to burst into a match and humiliate the Demon Assassin of RISE and Shimmer?

 

That's unacceptable - Pain will be the price paid.

On top of that..

 

She's injured Raven's Ash,

Taunted her unconscious body on film,

And sent it to RISE for the realm to see.

 

Nevermind pain.

She will wish it was only pain, and not eternal suffering awaiting her.

Because the demon's Protégés..

They're her most precious things.

Moreso than any title, any Phoenix..

 

And it's for that reason she's asked them not to come tonight..  
Not to risk themselves.  
For The Demon Assassin is immortal,

And they are not.


	3. Aftermath 🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I M P A C T D E M O N

She can hear the sounds of Su's struggling to free herself.

The Corpse bride is chained to the wall.

What a sweet victory it was, as well.

And she got her lovely little undead souvenir as well!

She reaches out a hand, and runs her fingers through the grimy, tangled hair of Su Yung.

A lovely little pet, truly.

"Nobody will ever rescue you, Corpse Bride.."

Su growls in response.  
It's a quieter growl than usual.

Su has exhausted her vocal chords from her constant screams and cries, evidently.. 

But venegance is sweet.

As sweet as the chocolate her bunny used to share with her..


	4. Aftermath 🍎

Cherry Bomb, dead by dawn..

Well.. not dead.

Her Protégés took her into the place they called home, then bound and gagged her.

 

Just as the Impact demon has done with the corpse bride.

 

Your enemies often become cocky when they already foresee a win.

As was the case with Cherry Bomb.

 

She thought she'd win because she incapacitated Raven's Ash..

Though she's still angry about that,

Did Cherry really think that Delilah and Dust weren't able to do anything themselves?

 

She had instructed them falsely not to interfere.  
That got Cherry's guard down.

 

And then they struck unexpectedly.

Then, Victory.

 

And now Paradise Lost has Cherry Bomb in their clutches.

So a good day for the hive, really.


End file.
